R o j i t a s
by La Kalaka
Summary: De dicha y melancolía están hechos los momentos más felices de tu vida. Hermione se expresa y Harry es feliz por ellos.
1. Ron

**

:: R o j i t a s ::   
  
  
  
I

**   
  
  
  
- ¡Ron, detente, ven para acá!   
  
La señora Weasley pescó a su hijo y lo arrastró al interior de la habitación, donde un ejército de hombres pelirrojos, junto con un castaño, un rubio platino y otro de pelo oscuro, sacaron las manos y lo engulleron a través de la puerta mientras gritaba.   
  
- ¡Que quiero estar solo...AAAH!!   
  
Y ahí estaba, el varón más joven de los Weasley, sentado en una silla, con todo un mundo de emociones desbordándosele por los poros. Y a su alrededor una multitud de hombres, todos ellos seres muy queridos (casi, de no ser por cierta serpiente) ocupados en arreglarlo, aconsejarlo, animarlo, en el momento más importante de su vida. Pero hacía un rato que había dejado de escuchar las palabras de ánimo, los consejos y las bromas que sus hermanos y amigos le prodigaban a raudales.   
  
Sólo Harry parecía con el suficiente sentido común para simplemente apretar su hombro o acomodarle la corbata, sin una sola palabra de por medio.   
  
Eso era un amigo.   
  
Él ya empezaba a sentirse mareado y enfermo; el reflejo del espejo a un lado de él, lo mostraba como una imitación de rábano insolado y un Gryffindor poco digno, a juzgar su cara de espanto, como si lo fuesen a condenar a las mil penas del infierno.   
  
"Yo creo que así es" - musitó su imagen con la voz estrangulada.   
  
Era increíble que él, y no Percy, se fuera a casar después de Bill.   
  
Quién lo diría; por una vez se le había adelantado, aunque Percy ya había anunciado por fin su compromiso con Penélope.   
  
Pobre mujer.   
  
Dios, ahora se estaba riendo con eso, pensó, mientras Draco alzaba una ceja y torcía la boca en una mueca de incredulidad.   
  
Debía creer que el miedo ya lo había vuelto loco.   
  
- Bien, Ron, ya sabes, respira y aspira, ¿entendido?, imagínate que es una final de Quidditch , hay nervios, sí, pero tranquilo, lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar tu valor Gryffindor y poner tu corazón en ello hasta el final - la voz de su hermano sonaba bastante nerviosa - Recuerda que esta vez irás por algo más importante que un trofeo.   
  
Su hermano Charlie, siempre con sus analogías de Quidditch, si no se hubiese ido a cuidar dragones, habría sido un buen jugador, o ¡entrenador!. Era de él de quien aceptaba los consejos de buen grado, tenía manera de decirlo y era su hermano predilecto.   
  
Siempre había querido ser tan bueno como él.   
  
Y lo había sido.   
  
- Sí, sí, entiendo Charlie - contestó con una voz ahogada, mientras su hermano apretaba sus hombros en señal de apoyo. - Gracias.   
  
- Para eso están los hermanos. Me siento orgulloso de ti.   
  
Una sonrisa, llena de gratitud.   
  
_Eres genial Charles. _   
  
- ¡Mira, hijo, una cámara muggle!! - exclamó el señor Weasley con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entrando a la habitación.   
  
Draco giró los ojos, Neville sonrió y Harry había reído junto a los gemelos, mientras los mayores se acercaban a mirar el curioso aparato.   
  
_Oh, por Merlín papá. ¿No cambiarás?. _   
  
Sintió relajarse levemente, su padre siempre había sido y sería así, le hacía pensar, que cuando llegara a la edad de Dumbledore, haría las mismas rarezas del viejo Director.   
  
_Profesor Dumbledore... _   
  
Le habría encantado que oficiara su boda; sabía bien que jamás se hubiese negado, podía imaginar su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión por unir su vida con la mujer amada.   
  
_Hermione... _   
  
Pero se había ido, junto a muchos valerosos magos. El rostro se le ensombreció levemente, mientras Bill cambiaba los colores de su flamante túnica. Su padre tomando fotos e iluminando la habitación a cada instante con la luz del flash, divertido como niño con juguete nuevo. Era un gran hombre, siempre con su sonrisa eterna y llena de apoyo para él y para todos. Valiente como un verdadero Gryffindor.   
  
¿Sería él un esposo tan confiable y leal como su progenitor?   
  
¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte, para sostener a su futura esposa en los tiempos difíciles?   
  
Esperaba que sí, rogaba a Merlín y a Dios, que sí.   
  
La imagen de su espejo alzaba los pulgares.   
  
"Lo harás bien, amigo"   
  
_Sí, lo haré bien. _   
  
Aspirando y respirando como Charlie había dicho, se alzó, para acomodarse frente al espejo, seguido de Percy que continuaba con su largo sermón sobre su papel de cabeza de familia y proveedor: que si debía ser fuerte como una roca, que si tenía que ser caballeroso. Que si debía actuar con madurez y ser razonable. En algún momento de su vida le habría sacado a patadas, sin embargo muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces y en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa resignada.   
  
_Es bueno tenerte en casa Percy, grandísimo idiota... no sabes qué falta nos hiciste. _   
  
A su lado, Neville sostenía los anillos fuertemente, como asegurándose de que esta vez no iba a perder nada. Asintiendo distraídamente a los consejos del hermano mayor de Ron, consciente de lo mucho que le molestaba que no le hicieran caso y lanzando miraditas furtivas a su antiguo compañero de colegio, que daban a entender una cosa, sin lugar a dudas.   
  
_"¿Será posible que se calle algún día?" _   
  
En Percy, mejor imposible.   
  
Hasta él llegaban las carcajadas de Fred y George, quienes reían a mandíbula batiente, junto a Harry; mientras le trataban de contar algún chiste o alguna anécdota de colegio, por encima del sermón de Percy; o de un nuevo invento ya probado; con sus hermanos todo era posible. Agradecía el detalle, conocía que era su manera de quitarle la tensión al ambiente, una sonrisa se agrandó en su cara, al entender algunos de los chistes.   
  
- ¡Wou!, ¡estamos hechos unos galanes, hermanito!   
  
Bill acababa de pasarle el brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que el espejo le devolviera la imagen de dos pelirrojos bastante altos que sonreían lado a lado en un gesto fraternal. El mayor de los Weasley aun seguía con su cabello tan largo como siempre, y más brillante y hermoso que nunca; a Fleur le fascinaba y se esmeraba mucho en cuidar el mayor atractivo de su adorado esposo. Había logrado maravillas.   
  
- ¿Tú crees?   
  
- Sin duda - dijo Bill poniéndose frente a él. - todo estará bien, ya verás.   
  
Espero   
  
Otra explosión de carcajadas. Un regaño de Percy. Las risitas de su padre. Un suspiro de Neville. Un gruñido exasperado de Draco, tratando de disfrazar su risa. El comentario sarcástico de Harry.   
  
Bendito Charlie, se haría guerra si no estuviese aquí.   
  
  
  
Estoy listo. Aliso mi túnica azul oscuro, la capa cae elegantemente, perfecto; me reacomodo las mangas por enésima vez y por enésima vez miro mis pantalones... bien... sí me los puse; enderezo mi postura.   
  
- Weasley, elegancia, eso las mata. - murmura Malfoy mientras hace un ademán elegante, tan natural en él.   
  
Su voz arrastrada me taladra la cabeza.   
  
- Gracias. - farfullo.   
  
Lo peor es que resulta confiable en esta materia. ¡ARGH!   
  
Mientras mis hermanos y amigos hacen una fila para desearme lo mejor antes de la ceremonia, mis pensamientos salen de ahí y se van a la habitación, donde sé que ella se encuentra. Quizá tan nerviosa y asustada como yo.   
  
Quizá con las mismas dudas que yo.   
  
Tan sólo quizá, porque Hermione siempre ha tenido la respuesta, la solución, la palabra correcta para todo. Siempre ha sido mi lógica y mi voz de la razón. La quiero tanto, siempre la quise. La amé desde el día en que me hizo notar su presencia a pesar de mí mismo. Cuando decidió que sería el ángel que nos cuidara a Harry y a mí. Aun con todos mis defectos, aun con que no fuera el niño que vivió o un famoso _Seeker*_; me hizo ver, que yo tenía mi valía y mi derecho propio de ser amado y admirado por los demás.   
  
No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante, no niego que estoy muerto de miedo y temo no hacerte lo feliz que tú te mereces, Hermione.   
  
Sin embargo...   
  
... Aún antes de sellar nuestro pacto, me he jurado, que daré hasta lo último de mí, por conseguirlo, y por protegerte hasta el último día de mi vida, e incluso más allá.   
  
No te puedo garantizar, armonía eterna y felicidad constante. Porque eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas.   
  
Al contrario, tendremos momentos difíciles, el futuro es misterioso; y quizá habrá días en que tú me quieras ahorcar y yo ganas de aplicarte un encantamiento silenciador. Pero eso es parte de caminar juntos. Lo único que es seguro, y que creo que en ningún momento flaqueará, es el amor que te tengo.   
  
Es la única cosa que siempre será tuya, y que te podré dar a manos llenas.   
  
- Vamos, Ron.   
  
Harry palmea mi hombro, lo miro y entiendo lo que me dice, al igual que con Hermione, nosotros no necesitamos de palabras para comprendernos.   
  
Salgo, seguido de mi comitiva. Mis ojos miran fugazmente la puerta que está justo antes de bajar las escaleras.   
  
Sonrío, mientras salgo al jardín. Es un día tan hermoso. Y todos nuestros amigos están aquí.   
  
  
_

Tengo soledad, luz, alegría, tristeza,   
rebeldías, amor, sonrisas y lágrimas...   
Y también te tengo a ti, preciosa,   
caminando por las venas con mi sangre

_   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Finalizado: Miércoles 13 Agosto del 2003   
  
Un One shot, muy WAFF sobre mi pareja favorita de HP, centrado en Ron. Lo que resulta cuando estoy en cursi mode ^^ . Dedicado a mi Betita Raquel. ¡Besitos! :*****   
  
*** Seeker:** Buscador   
  
**Raquel Comments:** ¡Está muy bonito! Además que yo ADORO a Ron. Me parece un chico simplemente encantador… y me gusta la pareja que hace con Hermione, aunque ciertamente me preguntó si a la final ella no terminará con Harry, pero bueno, eso es otro cuento. [....] Me pareció curioso que incluyeras a Malfoy en la historia… me preguntó por qué lo has hecho y quizás sería bueno agregar en algún lugar de la historia cómo llegó a compartir un momento tan importante con Ron y sus más allegados, aunque tampoco es algo obligatorio, es sólo que a mí me gustaría saber ^^.   



	2. Hermione

**II**

  
  
  
  


_Tu eres mi verso   
pluma, papel y sentimiento.   
La noche yo y tu la luna   
yo la cerveza y tu la espuma_

  
  


Y al final de todo esto, hemos quedado tu y yo. De entre todas las cosas que recuerdo de mis años de Colegio en Hogwarts, en este momento me viene una pregunta, que Terry Boot de Ravenclaw me hizo allá por el quinto curso. 

_"¿Por qué no quedaste en Ravenclaw?"_

Yo había contestado que el sombrero había considerado ponerme ahí, pero la razón de por qué opté por irme a Griffindor es un enigma que no le resolví y que Harry no supo tampoco hasta años después, cuando se atrevió a cuestionarme el motivo tras esa elección 

Sonrío. Oigo la puerta abrirse y los murmullos de afuera se cuelan por breves segundos antes de que Luna la cierre con un pie, tratando de que las capas no se le caigan. Y vuelvo a la realidad, haciéndome plenamente consciente del lugar donde estoy, de como me hallo vestida y de lo que pronto pasará. Me pongo a jugar distraídamente con un mechón castaño de mi cabello, lo que es síntoma de la enorme avalancha de miedo y nervios que me ha caído encima. 

Y esta vez no hay un libro, ni una biblioteca, ni una Hermione infalible que saque la solución mágica al dilema. 

Por la simple y sencilla razón de que algo como esto es más grande, increíble y maravilloso de lo que yo puedo sobrellevar. Es demasiada felicidad y demasiado temor junto pugnando en mi corazón como para tratar de ser coherente y lógica. 

Lo único que tengo en presente, es tu persona y lo que ella ha llegado a ser para mí. Mis ansiosos deseos porque me cobijes y me digas que todo saldrá bien, que el sueño que estamos comenzando juntos no sea solo eso y que tú caminarás conmigo de ahora en adelante. 

Quisiera que el mundo no existiera, que el bullicio se fuera por un momento y que tan solo estuviéramos tu y yo, frente a frente; sin una madre que nos separe porque no se debe ver a la novia aún ni un locuaz grupo de damas de compañía que hacen barrera y te echan de la habitación donde me encuentre porque aun no es momento de que estemos juntos. O un ejército de rojo, oscuro y plata que te rodea y me impide el siquiera tocarte con la mirada. 

Es para reír y echarse a llorar. Apenas han sido dos días de santa locura y parezco una niñita sola y desamparada que te extraña tanto. Tan lejos y tan cerca de ti. 

Te extraño y me muero de nervios. 

Mis mejillas han enrojecido repentinamente debido a la angustia y Tonks junto con Fleur se han puesto a mi lado. El rimel amenaza con escurrirse de mis ojos, pero un pañuelo y un movimiento de lápiz hecho con magistral soltura por Fleur arregla todo el lío. Y entonces noto frente a mí una réplica exacta de mi persona, y no es el espejo. 

Tonks como siempre arregla las cosas con una sonrisa. Luna tararea una melodía mientras baila a nuestro alrededor una danza que tiene la propiedad de calmar mis nervios. 

Las necesito, necesito a alguien que me ayude, porque yo ya no soy dueña de mí misma. Estoy muerta de angustia, de tristeza y de felicidad. Quiero verle ya, no he dejado de mirar al reloj ni de contar las horas que faltan para la ceremonia. 

El Pandemonium llevado por toda la casa Weasley al completo ya no me distrae. Ver flores, mesas y las más diversas viandas volando en todas direcciones ha perdido su chiste. Oír cantando al fantasma de los Weasley jigas irlandesas empieza a volverse monótono. Ya ni siquiera me quejo por el pequeño ejército de elfos traídos de Hogwarts corriendo por todos lados con sus pequeños montoncitos de lazos con que adornar la casa. Hay gente que nunca cambiará. 

Lo único que veo es a Fleur con Bill, a Ginny con Draco o a Luna con Harry. Tan felices y juntos y yo obligadamente sola, cuando debería estar a su lado. Deberíamos estar platicando de nuestro futuro, cambiando impresiones, preguntarle si está seguro de querer permanecer por siempre a mi lado. Si este paso que vamos a dar, es el correcto para él. 

¿Y si se arrepiente? 

¿Y si se da cuenta que no es conmigo con quien debe estar? 

Me llevo las manos a la boca mientras mi imagen muestra mis ojos brillantes de lágrimas a punto de salir. Creo ver su rostro y la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

_"Tontita"_

Lo quiero tanto y estoy tan segura de querer permanecer con él. Me encantaría darle un hijo, y la idea me entibia el pecho de dicha al imaginar a un pequeño Ron corriendo por toda la casa, lleno de pequitas, ruidoso y con su pelito rojo revolviéndose en el aire, como prueba de nuestro gran amor. 

Sería lo mejor de este mundo. 

Voldemort ya se ha ido y el podrá vivir y reír en paz. 

Esa es ahora mi fuerza, y me siento de repente capaz de afrontar lo que sea, como sea. 

Ginny se acerca a mí, radiante y me alcanza un pañuelo antes de que vuelva a echar a perder el rimel, y se recarga en mi hombro con la mirada luminosa de quien está enamorada. Mientras me seco las lágrimas ella me habla de amor, de miedos y de deseos. De sueños que realizar con el hombre amado. Comparamos nuestras situaciones y me doy cuenta en ese instante que ella tiene las mismas inseguridades que yo. Miro de reojo y la veo llevarse distraídamente una mano a su vientre plano, a la par que su blanca sonrisa se hace aún mas brillante que antes. Hay vida dentro de esa dulce y feroz pelirroja. Y yo estoy aquí casi llorando como una tonta. 

- Te envidio Hermione - musita arrobada mientras contempla mi imagen blanca, arropada en esa hermosa túnica vaporosa que se riega en mi cuerpo con la misma suavidad perfecta del agua corriendo por mi piel, el vaporoso tul que trasluce mi espalda y la corona de azahares que adorna mi frente. 

No me reconozco. Pero adoro los rizos de la señora Weasley, es toda una artista con el cabello, que no le envidia nada a nuestra querida veela. 

- Pronto estarás en mi lugar, y llorarás de dicha como yo - respondo con voz quebrada. 

- Lo sé. ¿Lo extrañas, verdad? - musita, sonriendo enternecida por mi tristeza. 

- Con toda el alma... ¡y han sido tan solo dos días sin vernos!, ¡soy una tonta! 

- Eso no es vegdad cherrie. 

La voz de Fleur interrumpe nuestra pequeña charla y me llevo el pañuelo a los ojos, tratando de no arruinar su trabajo. 

- El día de tu boda, te ví muy tranquila. - replico a modo de respuesta, recordando la tranquila serenidad de ella aquel día. 

Fleur ríe de una manera musical mientras agita la mano y mueve su cabeza haciendo que su pelo plateado se agite con ella. 

- No es vegdad. Tan solo supe mentig mejog que tu. Es mejog así, en cuanto estuvimos solos, explote y me degumbe frente a él, y tegminé llogando en sus brazos. Se que el no me lo reprocha, pego es penoso tegminar escuguiendo guimel en tu noche de bodas. Mejog lloga, estagas mejog en tu gran noche. 

Y al decirlo su mirada antes amable se torna distinta, hay en sus voz un inconfundible tono sensual mientras la sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro adquiriendo otro matiz. Ginny ríe y Tonks clonada palmea mi espalda mientras le dirige una mirada similar a Fleur. Y Luna, al igual que yo, no parece captar la indirecta limitándose a sonreír cándidamente. 

Pero bastan dos segundos y me doy cuenta de QUÉ están hablando. 

¡Fleur! 

Chillo y los colores se me suben con toda su fuerza al rostro. En este momento soy más Weasley que Ron. Y estas tres tan solo saben reírse. 

- Aaaah, en ese aspegto todo iga bien - sigue riendo - los Weasley son buenos amantes y Madame Weasley puede constatar sin temor a equivocagse, que Monsieur Weasley es toga una máquina segxuaaaal. 

¡Por Merliiin!!! 

Me tapo los oídos, ¡estos franceses!, ¿no pueden pensar en otra cosa? Ginny se ha puesto del tono de su pelo y Tonks a regresado a su forma original en medio de un ataque de risa. 

- De acuerdo contigo Fleur... jajaja.... Siete hijos ... ay Dios, ¡me sofoco!... ¡bwajajaja!... eso es... ¡Wooow!... ¡jajajaja!... lo admito... el Señor Weasley es toda una máquina "seegxuaaaal... ¡bwajajajaja!! 

A ese paso se va morir de asfixia si no para de reír. 

- Eges afogtunada cherrie. - arremete Fleur pasándome sus brazos por mis hombros, como la sexy veela que es. 

¡Pero yo no estoy pensando en eso! le chillo totalmente roja, pero Fleur me ignora y disfruta viéndome agonizar en vergüenza. Y lo peor es que mi siempre controlada mente empieza a procesar la palabrita "noche de bodas", nuestra noche y ... Merlín... mente en blanco, mente en blanco... Merlín, no-estoy-pensando-en-"eso"... "..." ... ¡no, no y no! 

- ¿Estas lista cariño? 

Al fin, la salvación ha llegado. 

La señora Weasley y mi madre irrumpen en ese instante, ella toda sonrisas y orgullo en su túnica beige y mi madre dichosa en una túnica malva que le sienta tan bien, aun cuando sé lo extraño que es todo esto para ella. 

Las risas de Fleur y ver a Tonks sosteniéndose del tocador las desconcierta y nos dirigen a Ginny y a mi sendas miradas interrogantes. 

No pregunten. 

Y no preguntan, benditas sean. Notan mi sonrojo y al parecer comprenden algo, me sonríen maternales, se me acercan y colocadas lado a lado, me conducen fuera mientras un coro de risitas estalla detrás mío. 

Me las vas a pagar, Fleur. 

La Madriguera se ve distinta este día, reflexiono mientras bajo los escalones rodeada de adornos blancos por todos lados. No es el aspecto, sino el ambiente; es como si los buenos deseos se pudieran respirar. Como si el bien con su luz se hubiese detenido un instante para cubrir la Madriguera. Echo de menos la presencia de la profesora McGonagall… 

Gracias, donde quiera que esté. 

Gracias a todas estas maravillosas mujeres que me rodean mientras charlan alegremente... por las risas y las sonrisas y todo su apoyo. 

Soy dichosa y he dado el sí, aun antes de que me hagan la gran pregunta. Amor, Felicidad, son como una droga. Los colores se ven más brillantes y los sonidos son aun más claros. Mi padre me sonríe tímidamente, envuelto en su túnica color vino, pero la extrañeza del atuendo no logra quitarle su gran porte. 

Camino con mi comitiva, el cuerpo enhiesto y la decisión puesta en cada uno de mis pasos; amigos y familiares ya se encuentran sentados bajo la blanca carpa, rodeados de flores del color de la nieve. Solo una alfombra roja divide al nutrido grupo que ha ido a presenciar el momento más feliz de mi vida. Roja como su cabello, como nuestra sangre y corazón. Es el rojo que señala el altar donde él, Harry y su padre me esperan. 

Donde él y yo seremos de ahora en adelante como uno solo. 

Mis dos madres me besan y derraman lágrimas, y fijo la vista en mi padre. Enlazamos nuestros brazos, su sonrisa y sus ojos luminosos me hablan de tristezas y de alegrías. Soy una mujer y no quiere aceptarlo, pero sabe que el hombre al que le prometeré mi vida para siempre, es digno de mí. Me aferro a mis flores cuando siento esa oleada de emociones apoderarse con más fuerza de mí. 

La marcha nupcial empieza a inundar el aire y todo mundo se ha puesto de pie. 

Y veo al altar, donde él me espera. No existe nada más que su figura alta y maravillosa, los ojos celestes llenos de amor; y junto a mi padre, emprendo el camino hacia los brazos del hombre de mi vida. 

Y es esa la razón por la que yo decidí quedarme en Gryffindor.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry

**III**

  
  
  
  


La música podrá ser una magia poderosa. Pero el Amor, lo es aun más. 

Y yo estoy aquí, vistiendo una túnica del color marfil, como orgulloso Padrino de bodas. 

Podría decir mucho de estos dos primeros y mejores amigos de toda mi vida. Podría hablar de la etérea belleza de Hermione, de su forma de caminar elegante y segura por el pasillo hacia el altar mientras su padre la conduce lleno de solemne alegría y orgullo. O de mi amigo Ron, alto y gallardo en su sitio, vuelto maestro en ocultar su miedo y su nerviosismo por no echar a perder el día más importante en su vida. 

Ni mucho menos, ridiculizarse en frente de ella. 

Puedo decir muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que no importando los años venideros, ni los incontables sucesos que me esperan, encuentros y desencuentros, ni siquiera que el mundo se hiciera pedazos; Yo, jamás los olvidaré. 

Porque son inolvidables. 

Y lo son, porque junto a ellos al fin pude conocer que era ser amado. Y fue el mejor amor que pude tener, dulce y fraternal. Amor total y cercano, estrecho hasta curarme. Fui amado tierna y locamente por ellos dos, y mi cuerpo y mi espíritu han quedado marcados por ese amor que durará mientras existan. 

Ese pensamiento me saca una sonrisa y desde mi sitio, puedo ver a varios amigos de Huffepuff, algunos Ravenclaw, unos cuantos Slytherin que aún nos sorprenden. Y a casi toda la generación Gryffindor que nos acompañó, vestidos de túnicas rojo y amarillo como un mudo homenaje a la casa que fue nuestra durante siete largos años y de la que nos llevamos lo mejor y lo peor de nuestra vida. 

Trato de identificar a algunos de los presentes y localizo a Oliver Wood, alto, radiante, junto a su esposa y una linda niña con un botón del Pudlemere United prendido a su pequeña túnica Gryffindor. Por allá me encuentro con las presencias de Crabbe y Goyle que parecen mas relajados que nunca; Justicia sea hecha, son excelentes como amigos y Draco aprecia profundamente el que sigan a su lado. 

Y hablando de él, lo veo ahí en primera fila, separado de los gemelos por Ginny, Angelina y Katie quienes ya sostienen sendos pañuelos en sus manos. Fred y George aún no le perdonan el que haya ganado su corazón. No me queda duda que Draco debe amarla sobremanera como para aguantar semejante persecución de su parte. Pero lo aceptaran, el tiempo siempre ayuda a que aceptemos las cosas. 

Y eso me hace pensar en mi padrino, y siento que los ojos me pican. Le hecho tanto de menos... Hay cosas tan injustas, tan tristes en esta vida; y me encuentro pensando en lo mucho que me habría gustado que estuviera aquí, lo que me hace ver que aun me falta mucho camino para entender su partida. 

Pero la vida también te regala instantes llenos de dicha, y mis ojos se encuentran con los ojos de miel clara de ese casi segundo padre para mí. Tiene muchas canas, pero su rostro antaño cansado ahora luce la serenidad tranquila de un hombre que poco a poco empieza a sentir paz en su interior. Y es tan así que una chispa juvenil empieza a nacer en sus ojos, en su mirada. Lo sorprendo revisando su túnica café oscuro que le he comprado para este día. Sé lo que aprecia una túnica decente, los regalos y la aceptación de otros. Me hace feliz saber que puedo darle todas esas cosas, que para mí es un precio muy pequeño en comparación a lo que él me da. 

Nos seguimos mirando y agitamos nuestras manos y nos sonreímos mutuamente, es maravilloso presenciar estos momentos y nos hace muy felices. Su felicidad es mía también, y aunque extrañemos terriblemente a mi padrino, seguimos de frente, como el siempre quiso, como lo pidió la última vez que nos vimos. 

Y aún creemos sentirlo en el aire, en cada uno de todos los instantes de nuestra vida. Y el profesor Lupin ríe y le da un pañuelo a la señora Molly que llora a lágrima viva. 

Es un privilegio poder llorar de tanta alegría. 

Luna, Tonks, Fleur, las madres de Ron y Hermione, Ginny, todas sentadas y con los ojos brillantes. Y las miradas se vuelven aún más radiantes cuando mis dos amigos se encuentran; el padre de Hermione la deja deslizarse de su brazo y con sus manos, le entrega a su futuro yerno lo más preciado de su vida. Y mi amigo, con una caballerosidad inusitada, toma las manos de su amada Hermione entre las suyas. 

Las miradas se conectan, y me doy cuenta de cuán hermosas son sus manos, largas y blancas, pero sólo Ron las tiene pecosas. Son manos llenas de amor a punto de desbordarse, y se conforman sólo con prodigarse suaves caricias mientras tiemblan de amor entre ellas; hay nervios y dicha llena de ganas de gritar al mundo su amor. 

Están temblado de amor y de dicha, y también algo de miedo. Los ojos de Hermione brillan mas bellos que nunca y los de Ron son cielo lleno de luz. El carraspeo del maestro de ceremonias los hace volverse a la realidad, conscientes y avergonzados, suben los pocos escalones que faltan, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Y una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro. 

Alguien aplaude, y todos les siguen, veo lágrimas, felicidad, alborozo. Celebramos a la vida y al amor. Al amor que es la fuerza más grande este mundo. El que obra los milagros, y mi vista vuelve a esas dos personas, aún sentadas en primera fila. Son plata y fuego, que miran con alegría y anhelo a la pareja que se casa. 

_"Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en santo matrimonio..."_

El timbre profundo del Sacred Mage inunda el lugar, mientras la mano de una pelirroja y un joven aristócrata, se deslizan sutilmente, hasta encontrarse. 

_"...a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger..."_

Sus dedos se entrelazan suavemente, sin dejar de mirar al _Sacred Mage_ y nuevo Director de Hogwarts, oficiando la boda de mis dos amigos más amados, con su avasallante autoridad, semblante grave y ojos distintos, enfundado en azul oscuro. 

No es su boda, pero es como si lo fuera. Draco ha quedado en el mismo estado de Ron, mientras estrecha con fuerza la delicada mano de su amada pelirroja, las mejillas se le han coloreado, los ojos están más brillantes que nunca, y sé que al fin, él es tan libre como yo. Y Ginny no puede pedirle más al cielo al sentir las manos de él enlazadas con las suyas, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, soñando con su propio momento. Ansiándolo como nada en esta vida. 

Pienso en lo sorprendente de este hombre que los casa. 

_"... para amarse y respetarse..."_

Todos alzamos las varitas a una orden del Sacred, mientras Hermione y Ron unen las suyas solemnemente, sin sombra de duda a sellar el pacto que los unirá incluso más allá de la eternidad. Donde no sólo es unión de cuerpos físicos por medio de leyes, sino de espíritus por medio de magia, solo posible cuando hay amor profundo y fuerte. 

Amor. 

Amor que brilla y emana de sus figuras maravillosas, mientras el Sacred sigue hablando, su varita de caoba justo encima, pero sin tocar, de las varitas de Hermione y Ron. El aire y el mundo se han llenado de luz. Y es como un sueño contemplar tantas almas despidiendo magia blanca. Positiva y serena. 

_"Acepta Usted Ronald Weasley, a Hermione Granger como su esposa... para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe..."_

**"Acepto"**

Su voz vibrante de emoción. Y llega mi turno para dar el anillo, que mi amigo coloca con infinito amor en el dedo de su ahora esposa y recita el juramento en voz alta y sincera para que ella sepa que no es solo la boca, sino el corazón, quien lo dice. 

_"Hermione Granger, acepta usted a Ronald Weasley como su esposo... para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe."_

Hermione a duras penas puede decirlo, su voz a punto de quebrarse, y eso a ojos de él, la hace más hermosa. 

**"A...acepto..."**

Y Ginny, junto con Draco, dan a Hermione el anillo que ella acomoda con el mismo devoto amor, con el que recita su juramento para con él. 

"Por todo el sagrado poder que nuestro mundo me confiere, los declaro... Marido y Mujer." 

La voz del Sacred es solemne y templada en su severidad, y nadie duda que esta unión ha sido absolutamente hecha. 

_"Puede besar a la novia"_

Y he aquí el momento que mi querido amigo más ha temido y ansiado en estos últimos días. Sabe que la ha besado, una y mil veces, de todas formas y en casi todos lugares. Pero... nunca ante tanta gente, tan atenta y a la expectativa. 

Ron la toma de los hombros y ella alza el rostro y cierra los ojos, anhelante, esperando el primer beso de su esposo. 

Creo que me voy a reír. Alguien morirá de asfixia. 

Ha sido demasiado, porque le ha vuelto a pasar aquello que siempre le pasa cuando está emocionado, o enojado o avergonzado... enrojecer de las orejas. 

- ¡Ejem!, Señor Weasley, no tenemos todo el día... sin agregar que si teme tanto besar a su esposa, no quiero imaginar lo que NO pasará en su noche de Bodas. 

Rojo absoluto, Ron voltea hacia el Sacred que le sonríe malévolamente. 

- ¡Pro...profesor Snape! - chilla escandalizado. 

El Sacred lo mira casi con ganas de soltar la carcajada. 

- Sacred Mage, para ti Weasley, a este paso Señora Weasley nos anochecerá, sería tan amable de... besarlo. -ofrece suavemente con su tono rebosante de sarcasmo. 

Sonrisa maligna. Goza poniendo a Ron a punto de colapso. 

Pero Hermione lo detiene, decidida, es su día, y sin más enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Ron, jalándolo y besándolo con toda la pasión que una mujer como ella puede tener.   
  


_¿Qué tiene tu veneno que me quita la vida sólo con un beso   
y me lleva a la luna y me ofrece la droga que todo lo cura?   
Dependencia bendita; invisible cadena que me ata a la vida,   
y en momentos oscuros palmadita en la espalda y ya estoy más seguro._

  
  


Es como si una bomba hubiese estallado, como si Gryffindor hubiese vuelto a ganar la copa de las casas. No creo que pareja alguna haya sido así de ovacionada. 

¡Wow!, que beso chicos. 

Ron deslizando sus manos alrededor del delicado talle de Hermione y ella revolviendo su pelo.   
  


_"Se me ponen si me besas **rojitas** las orejas."_

  
  


Y este es el final de una historia que empezó hace doce años en un tren; con un niño huérfano y una cicatriz, presenciando el súbito encuentro entre un pequeño pelirrojo tosco con su nariz manchada y una niñita dientona y mandona que él creyó insensatamente que jamás amaría como la ama ahora.   
  
  
  
  
  


El baile está en todo su apogeo, lámparas y luciérnagas adornando esta maravillosa noche; Draco y Ginny, tomados de las manos, hablan con el profesor Snape. No es difícil saber de que hablan. Como tampoco es difícil saber, que el aceptará con emoción disfrazada de serena impasibilidad, ser el que oficie su boda. 

Al fin tendrá una familia a la que amar. 

Y entonces Ron me vuelve a sorprender, cuando desata su propia magia y nuestras vistas se vuelven hacia la pareja de recíen casados; Ron valiente e impulsivo, alza a su Hermione, y cargándola sin dejar de dar vueltas, se vuelve poeta, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos. 

Voz clara y vibrante, llena de emoción. 

_- Tengo ronca el alma de quererte en esta soledad llena que me ahoga; tengo los ojos llenos de luz de imaginarte y tengo los ojos ciegos de no verte; tengo mi cuerpo abandonado al abandono y tengo mi cuerpo tiritando de no poder tocarte; _

Es amor total y profundo mientras recita, sin dejar de mirarla lleno de adoración. 

_- Tengo la voz tosca de hablar con tanta gente y tengo la voz preciosa de cantarte; tengo las manos agrietadas de la escarcha y tengo las manos suaves de en el cielo acariciarte..._   
  


Y esas son cosas que el amor te obliga ha hacer. Y vaya si lo sé mientras siento suaves y delicadas manos deslizarse por mi brazo. 

- A ese poema le faltó algo - murmura soñadora con sus ojos luminosos. 

- ¿Aja?, ¿y qué es? 

- Que... "Se me ponen si me besas, **Rojitas** las Orejas" - musita cerca de mi oído con su voz risueña - mira como las tiene. 

- Oh, Luna. 

- Las cosas que mas quieres, las encuentras cuando menos las buscas, ¿verdad? 

- Si, así te encontré. 

- ¿Me perdiste? 

- Oh, claro que sí, durante quince años de mi vida ... ¿Y tú? 

- Creo que sí. Porque me puse muy feliz cuando te encontré.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**El Lord al Habla:** ¡Al fiiiiin, termineeeé!!! *_____* (joer, he sudado sangre xDD) y he disfrutado horrores haciendo esta tercia de One Shots, para mis niños adorados ^^. Como pueden ver, he metido a mis demás parejas favoritas [Ginny / Draco et Harry / Luna]. Espero haber resuelto el misterio de Draco y que hayan disfrutado la historia. ROJITAS , es la canción que da título a este fic y cuyas letras se entremezclan con la historia ^_^, esta pertenece a un proyecto musical precioso que se llamó _**Extrechinato y Tú**_ (formado por dos grupos de Heavy español: **Extremoduro** y **Platero y Tú**, en conjunto con un maravilloso poeta llamado: **Manolo Chinato**) Y espero que hayan visto el por qué"Rojitas"... me recuerda a Ron ^_- 

Aviaam! xDD... pues agradecimientos a mi **Pollito** que le agradan estos fics, a pesar de que HP no le mueve el tapete. A mi **Zirtie** por sus extensas y estupendas críticas a mis cuentitos que me animan tanto *_* (y ser mi Beta esta vez) y por adorar los Draco/ Ginny como nadie. A mi beta **Nyaar**, escritora admirada, (Luciuuuuus!!! *___*) por ayudarme con sus opiniones y criticas sinceras y el honor de haberla hecho llorar con esta historia. Y a las chicas que me han leído por levantarme la moral y ser el alimento que me anima a seguir. ¡Besos a todas! O--^x^--O. 

Y Finalmente, pero no menos importante. 

Dedico esta mini saga, con MUCHO cariño y amor a **Raquel San**, admiradora de mis niños, Remus personal, Beta Reader y amiga querida (y etcéteras xD); que me ha impulsado a dar lo mejor de mí, a borrar, editar y casi no acabar, porque ella se merecía una buena historia y nada más que eso. No se si lo logré, espero que sí ^^. MUA! 

**Nyaar Comments:** La madre que te echó, mylord, haciendome llorar (de nuevo) y EN EL MINISTERIO! Presento mi dimisión. Renuncio!. Me voy a por un cleenex!. snif 

**Lord comments:** AAAGH... noooo!!!! ;____; sniffi! (sale tras Lucius con la caja de Kleenex)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
